Treat You Better
by scruffylookingnerfherder89
Summary: Kiba and Hinata are together. A certain ramen loving ninja is jealous and wants to be with Hinata. He knows he can treat her better than Kiba does. Songfic. Naruhina. Rated T to be safe. Minor language and violence.


This is my first fanfic ever! It's just a one shot songfic. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me some reviews! I want to keep growing as a writer. _  
D_ isclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the song Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes

 _'thoughts'_

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

Naruto grimaced. He just could not understand what it was she saw in mutt boy. Her sweet giggle reached his ears as they passed by, completely unaware of his presence. _'Hmph'_. He proceeded to unlocked his phone and turn the music up high drowning out the world as he saw her walk away. No, Naruto Uzumaki could not admit to himself that he was jealous.

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

She was crying. Naruto couldn't help but think that someone as beautiful as her shouldn't cry. _'Wait...beautiful. I mean, I guess she's pretty, but I don't like her that way….do I?'_ he shook his blonde head.

"Naruto-kun?" her sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Hinata. Who did this to you? When I find them I'll beat them to a pulp dattebayo!" his hand curling into fists. Then, she shook her head and her pearlesque eyes met his ocean blue.

"No, it's okay N-Naruto-kun. Kiba...h-he didn't mean to. I was being foolish." His eyes narrowed dangerously as her gaze drifted down to the green grass and flowers beneath them the wind gently making them sway. That is when he noticed, how her body trembled as the tears ran down her porcelain face. Pain grabbed ahold of his chest squeezing his heart. _'Dammit. When I find Kiba he is going to pay'._ His hand seemingly moved of its own accord as it cupped her cheek _'So soft and warm'_ he thought and began to gently wipe away her tears. As a result, the growing purple bruise caught his attention. He growled anger growing.

"Hinata... don't say that. You are strong dattebayo! Kiba is the one who's a fool. Not realizing how great you are!" She looked up through her lashes at him, and smiled for the first time that day, a genuinely warm smile. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

He flushed and broke eye contact. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home."

The walk there was nowhere near long enough for Naruto. As he watched her enter the Hyuga mansion with a small wave, he couldn't stop the lone thought running through his mind. _'Hinata, I know I can treat you better. When will you walk beside me?'_

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

With his arms crossed behind his head, Naruto strolled down the nearly empty streets of Konoha. It was another sunny day in the village, and the weather reflected his mood perfectly. A huge grin was plastered on his whiskered face and he sighed contentedly. Hinata and he had been spending more time together as of late. Heck, she had even gone to Ichiraku's with him a few times. His grin grew into a smile at the memory of how cute she looked when a piece of noodle had gotten stuck on her cheek. Without thinking, he had reached over and brushed it off. The resulting soft pink that tinged her cheeks caused his heart beat faster.

Soon after, she began to open up to him about her relationship with Kiba. Although she stated that she was mostly happy with him, it seemed that she ended up at his apartment door bruised and in tears more and more frequently. Consequently, his grin turned into a frown, and he jammed his hands into his pockets. Oh, how Naruto wished to give Hinata the love she deserved. He had finally admitted to himself that he was hopelessly in love. What was there not to love about her? Hinata was everything he was not. She was gentle yet strong, she never gave up, and she was always there for him. She was patient, kind, and beautiful. She was a hime, and she deserved to be loved like one. His thoughts drifted to what life would be like with her, and how he couldn't wait for a future of waking up next to her. That is if she ever fell for him.

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all on your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

It had been storming pretty bad that night. Lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the small apartment. Naruto sighed and tossed over again on his bed. For whatever reason, he could not seem to fall asleep. Suddenly, there was a soft yet firm knock on his door. _'Who could it even be? It's already after 11:30.''_ Naruto thought as he climbed out of the bed and made his way to the door. "Coming," he called. Naruto swung the door open. "Hinata-chan?" he whispered.

There stood Hinata drenched, shivering, and sobbing. "Naruto-Kun! Kiba...Kiba..h-he" she burst into tears and fell onto him. His arms wrapped around her and embraced her tightly. After closing the door he led her towards the couch slowly and gently as if she might break into a thousand pieces in front of him. He, then, brought her a blanket and moved to the kitchen to begin to make some hot tea. In the meantime, he searched through the piles of clothes in his room and brought out a pair of gray sweats and a plain orange shirt.

"You should change you know," he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "don't wanna catch a cold." She merely nodded and headed towards the bathroom he pointed out.

-o-o-o-

"Naruto-kun." He had just finished pouring the green tea into two white mugs. He turned around and failed to control the blush that dominated his face. _'She looks so cute in my clothes.'_ "Th-thank you. I'm sorry. It's so late and I…" she mumbled off.

Naruto smiled at her. "It's no big deal Hinata-chan. Here I made some tea". His eyes were attracted to those delicate rosy lips as they found their way to the mug and sipped. "So, want to tell me what happened?"

Hinata's gaze drifted down to the warm mug she set on her lap. Her fingers gripped the white mug tighter and she let out a sigh. "Kiba...he...he was so mad. Ano, we had just finished a mission. We were on our way back when some bandits showed up, b-but we fended them off. One of the bandits h-he managed to g-get my arm…" It was then that he noticed the bandage she had wrapped on her upper right arm how it barely peeked out from under the sleeve of his shirt. He frowned slightly but continued to listen intently. "Kiba h-he s-scolded me for not being strong enough, for not being able to support the team better. After we debriefed...he said me he wanted me to come home with him….. I said n-n-no and then...then h-he slapped me. He said he h-had s-s-something he wanted, and he was going to get it. Kiba started to pull me with him. I tried to struggle, but he was strong. H-h-he pulled me into an alleyway and pushed against the wall. He k-kissed me hard, it hurt. I told him to stop but he didn't listen. Kiba, h-he started to kiss down my neck he opened my jacket, he g-grabbed…" Hinata blushed hard in embarrassment and tears ran down her pale face.

A low growl escaped Naruto's lips. "Hinata...did he…," Naruto took a deep breath. He felt sick just at the thought of it, "ya know?" She shook her head and Naruto let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"No, I caught him off guard with a hard kick and managed to get away".

' _Damn this Kiba.'_ "Hinata stay here. I'm going to go have a talk with him." Yet, as he walked away there was a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Hinata. Her eyes glimmered with unsplit tears.

"Please don't leave me Naruto-kun. Please stay" her cheeks sported a faint blush, and Naruto felt himself mirror her blush as. He scratched the back of his head.

"Alright. How about you take the bed. I'll sleep out here. I think some sleep can do some good".

"No you take the bed Naruto-kun," she said poking her fingers together. "I don't want to be a burden to you".

"Nah, it's more than fine Hinata! Besides, you're my guest." She nodded not wanting to argue. He led her to the bedroom and watched as she climbed into his bed. _'She looks like she belongs here in my bed. Maybe my dreams will come true.'_ "Alright, Hinata! I'll be right out here in the living room if you need anything. Sweet dreams!"

"Naruto-kun!" her soft voice arrested him. He smiled, for he knew there was no way he would ever be able to resist that voice. Slowly, he turned around one hand still on the doorknob. Hinata's face soon resembled a tomato as she began to press her fingers together.

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun, I'm still a little...upset. Could you sleep in here?" The last part was mumbled so softly he almost didn't hear it, almost. Naruto gulped, and he felt his heart work overtime. Not trusting his voice he nodded and climbed in next to her.

"Arigato Naruto-kun," she said with a soft smile.

Naruto scratched the side of his cheek slightly embarrassed. "No problem Hina-chan, anything to keep you safe, dattebayo." With a yawn, she rolled over falling asleep. "Hina-chan…," she yawned. "...I like that". His face felt on fire. With a smile on his face, he soon realized he was in for a sleepless night, but this time it didn't seem all that bad.

 _Give me a sign_

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_

 _Promise I won't let you down_

 _Just know that you don't_

 _Have to do this alone_

 _Promise I'll never let you down_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

The sun filtered through the blinds falling onto the couple nestled in bed. The blanket long forgotten was wrapped around their feet revealing a tangle of limbs. With a groan, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and basked in the feeling of peace that washed over him. _'Man, I haven't been this comfortable in ages.'_ Suddenly, he became aware of the warm weight on his chest and glanced down to find Hinata peacefully asleep. He smiled at the sight and softly brushed back some of her midnight blue hair. _'So silky. I just want to run my fingers through it all day.'_ However, he had business with Kiba, and he needed to do it before Hinata awoke. Regretfully, he began the process of untangling their limbs embarrassed at the position they were in. As he gathered his clothes and walked towards the bathroom he heard her shift and mumble "mmm Naruto-kun...my Naruto-kun". He turned and took a final look at her. She resembled an angel the way the light shone off her skin and hair. One arm lay across the space he once was, and her features momentarily mirrored confusion before she again fell soundly asleep. Naruto walked out in search of Kiba. His fist tightened. _'I swear Hinata I'll always take of you'._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto hadn't found Kiba at the Inuzuka compound. His next step: search each training field. Just then there was a loud bang. "Fang over Fang!" Naruto smirked, _'found him.'_ Naruto landed in front of Kiba who did not notice and continued to pet a rather large Akamaru. "Good job boy! I can feel it! We're getting stronger each time!" Akamaru barked joyfully in response.

"Kiba! You dog" Naruto growled.

"Oh, Naruto. What are you doing here? Looking for a good beat down?" Kiba smirked.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same. Especially after what you did to Hinata!"

"Hinata? What….wait. Why do you have her scent all over you?" Kiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Naruto. Anger building at the mere thought of his bitch with this scum.

"Because after what you tried last night she came to me looking for help" Naruto glared.

"Ha! Like I'd believe that. I didn't do anything to Hinata. How about you butt out of relationship idiot. Now if you excuse me, I need to find my whore and ask her what she was doing with the like of you" he spat on the ground.

"What did you just call her?! Hinata is nothing but a strong caring woman. She deserves a gentleman, someone who actually loves her and can protect her!" Naruto's voice escalating with each word.

"Listen to you! You sound jealous. Don't tell me…." Kiba growled. "You love her, don't you! That bull about her coming to find comfort in you last night. Ha! I always knew Hinata was a slut. You two mated last night, didn't you? Like a couple of dogs in heat! That bitch! When I find her.."

"You won't be laying a hand on her anymore! Shadow clone Jutsu!". With a cloud of smoke two Naruto clones appeared beside him and charged Kiba.

"Hmph. Ready Akamaru!" *Bark* Akamaru struck down the two clones while Kiba blocked Naruto's Rasengan. Then, Naruto swung his foot under. Kiba, however, was fast and jumped back with a grunt. Just when he thought he was in the clear he felt Naruto's fist crash painfully against his cheek.

"Dammit," Kiba spit out some blood. "Man Beast Mimicry!"

Naruto held his ground and charged Kiba once more. He threw several punches and kicks, though Kiba blocked most. With a hard matching punch both were thrown back.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba smirked knowing this would be the finishing move. Naruto let out a gasp his eyes wide knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge in time. The attack hit him right on throwing him into a nearby tree.

"Ha! That was too easy," Kiba looked down at the unconscious ninja before him. "Now to find Hinata…. WHAT?!" In a cloud of smoke Naruto was no longer there.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto struck Kiba with a Rasengan in each hand. As he collapsed onto the ground Hinata came running up in her clothes from the day before

"Naruto-kun! Stop this!" She was panting from her hard run in order to stop the two.

"But Hinata after what he tried this scum deserves so much more" he whined.

"No Naruto" Hinata said sadly, "let me be alone with Kiba. We need to talk."

"Are you crazy! He hurt you so bad and you think I'm just going to leave you alone with him!" There was no in hell he would leave Kiba alone with her.

Hinata turned to him and smiled "Don't worry. I'm strong aren't I?" He felt his mouth drop open and struggled to form any words to deny her.

"Fine, but I'm not going far. I'll be back the second I think he's hurt you." She nodded an affirmative and set her firm gaze on Kiba.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

Naruto huffed as he leaned back against a tree his hands behind his head. _'Just 60 seconds left before I get to kick his ass again.'_ Right then, Hinata walked past him. He could tell she was fighting back tears, and his heart ached. "Hina-chan! What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No. It's over, though. We're done. I'm sorry, but I have some errands I need to do." Even if her eyes shone with unshed tears, her voice was firm.

This did not, however, stop the feelings of disappointment and anxiety that settled in his stomach. "Yeah, I'll see you around I guess," he said pushing himself off the tree. "But Hinata, just know you're not alone." She smiled sweetly at him before jumping off into the trees.

 _-o-o-o-o-_

Naruto lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been a week since the fight, and he had yet to see her again. It was killing him. He wanted to know if she was okay, safe, and more importantly where she stood with him. He had stopped by the Hyuuga residence a few times, but she was either busy or gone. A sigh escaped his lips. _'Well, there's no point in sitting here moping. Might as well get some training in. Maybe Sakura will want to join.'_ With that thought he hopped off his bed in search of his pink-haired teammate. He found her by the library carrying a huge stack of books.

"Really Naruto I just can't today," she huffed. "I've got a shift at the hospital soon, and I need to do some more research. Maybe next time." She offered him an apologetic smile.

"Ugh, fine. But I'll hold you to it," he pouted.

-o-o-o-

Two shadow clones with a battle cry charged Naruto. He engaged them in taijutsu and quickly took the offensive against himself. Whilst in the midst of fighting his clones, a large crashing sound and the words "Twin Lion Fists!" rang out. _'Hinata!'_ He rushed towards the sound not wanting to miss the opportunity to see her. "Hinata!" She had her back to him. In front of her was a destroyed training pole, splinters littered across the grass. Naruto watched her shoulder move up and down as she breathing hard. After a few seconds, she turned slowly her brows furrowed.

"Oh, good afternoon Naruto-kun. It's a beautiful day for training isn't it?" And he knew, he knew right then she needed a little more time to open up, and he would give her that.

"Yeah! Hey, how about we have a friendly spar. It's been awhile. I'd love to see how strong you've gotten!"

He had that confident smirk and Hinata knew this is just what she needed. With a determined face, she lowered into her juuken stance. She patiently waited, and surely enough Naruto came running. "Byakugan!"

-o-o-o-o-

They had called it a tie. Both ninjas were now laying back watching the clouds pass,much like a certain lazy comrade they knew. "Hey, how about we go grab some ramen? It would my treat" Naruto suggested. The sound of a stomach grumbling was his answer. Chuckling Naruto rose and brushed the grass of his pants. Afterward, he extended his hand to the embarrassed Hinata. "Come on, it sure sounds like you're starving!" For a split second, she stared at his hand a bit hesitantly. She shook her head and then with a slight smile placed her small pale hand in his larger one. The way there was spent relevantly quiet. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts forgetting about their united hands. Later, after finishing his sixth bowl Naruto glanced at Hinata who was using her chopsticks to stir her third bowl of ramen slowly. _'I wish she would smile. She should always smile. It's so pretty the way her eyes brighten and her face glows.'_ "So, Hinata...what's uh... how's it...you know. Uh, sorry what's new with you?" _'Real smooth.'_ He swore he could hear the fox laughing at him, but chose to ignore it. She paused her stirring, but still did not look at him. "I've just been busy with clan stuff. Father's been having me help train with Hanabi."

"That's awesome! He's finally acknowledging you huh."

"Yes. It seems so." She continued to stare into her bowl, seemingly deep in thought.

Naruto paid the amount owed and rose to go. "Ne, Hinata-chan, could I walk you home?" Startled she looked at him wide-eyed for the first time since their spar.

"Y-yeah" she nodded. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand once more pulling her off of her seat. They had been walking for awhile in silence before he cleared his throat. "So Hinata.."

"HINATA!" Ino's voice called out. Surely enough, she came up running to both of them. Ino caught her breath before continuing. "Hey, Hinata! Did you hear? Kiba's been seen around with quite the nasty black eye. People are saying his mom gave it to him for causing some kind of trouble. I was wondering what you know, since, you are his girl after all" Ino leaned in curiosity and eagerness was written on her face ready for some new gossip.

"A-actually we broke up" she mumbled her gaze directed at the ground.

"Hmm? When did that happen?" It was then that Ino's eyes landed on two entwined hands. "Oh, I see," her eyes sparkled with this new juicy gossip "We'll I leave you two to your little date then!" yelled Ino as she walked off laughing at the blushing pair. Each quickly let go.

"Don't listen to what she says. Ino just likes to talk you know. It's not like we're really on a d-d-da...you know haha" he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata shook her head gently. "No, it's alright."

For the remainder of the walk, Naruto watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye and she watched the ground. _'Come onnn. Give me a sign Hina-chan. I want, no need, to know where we stand.'_ "Well, here we are! It was nice getting to hang with you. Ramen's always better with you around!" he chuckled. His eyes flew open and his mouth hung open in shock. Hinata had taken his hand in both of hers. "N-Naruto-kun. Arigato." She smiled at him.

Then, Naruto froze. Her soft lips fleetingly pressed against his cheeks, and then just like that she was gone. His fingers grazed his cheek and a huge smile graced his face. He had gotten his sign.

… _.I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can…._

Naruto whistled on his way to his favorite ramen stand. "Hey old man! Two pork ramen please!"

"Ah, Naruto! Good to see ya bud. We'll have those right up" Teuchi said with gusto.

While Teuchi and Ayame worked on Naruto's order, someone pulled back the flaps of the stall and glanced around.

"Naruto! No surprise seeing you here. How bout I join you?" Iruka sat next to Naruto and placed his order. "So how's your training going? Getting close to reaching Jounin yet?"

"Yeah! I've already finished several of the books!" Naruto hungrily slurped down some noodles. 'Wow, no complaining? I wonder..' Iruka thought. "Hm so have you been training with Sakura a lot lately?"

Naruto paused in his eating to answer. "She's been kinda busy lately, but we make time. Hinata and I have been working together a lot. We, uh, compliment each other pretty well." Iruka smiled at the blushing teen. He was glad that Hinata was finally achieving her dreams of being closer to Naruto. He had always been aware of her feelings for him, even if a certain knucklehead blonde did not. Iruka was confused when he learned Hinata had started dating Kiba all those months ago. Now, however, it seems like things were taking a turn for the better.

"Hinata huh. How is she? I haven't seen her in awhile now that I think of it."

Naruto began to stir his ramen a dreamy look upon his face. "She's great! I love being around her. She's strong yet somehow so kind and gentle. She always knows what to say to lift my spirits and keep me going. She never yells or hits me. And she's so…." Naruto stared off into his bowl a pink dusting across his cheeks. Iruka held back a chuckle.

Naruto may have misunderstood his question, but he still received all the affirmation he needed. "Hinata's a great person. I'd say she's pretty special to you isn't she?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, she's really precious to me."

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's head affectionately with a smile. "How about another bowl? I'll pay!"

"Alright!" Naruto threw a fist in the air. "Two more bowls old man!" Iruka nervously glanced at his wallet. Ah, the things he does for his little brother.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Naruto-kun where are we going?" Hinata asked concentrating hard on not tripping.

"Heh, don't worry we'll be there soon. And no peeking with your Byakugan!" Naruto lead a nervous, blindfolded Hinata by the hand. He had found her while she was shopping in the market district and grabbed her hand with the excuse of wanting to show her something. Halfway there he had decided to wrap his headband around her eyes.

Finally, they had reached their long awaited destination. "Okay, Hinata-chan we're here! You can go ahead and take that off." Naruto eagerly bounced back and forth on his feet as he watched her face as she removed the headband from her eyes. Hinata slowly blinked a couple of times getting used to the sudden assault of light. Then, she began to look around, and her eyes widened. They were on top of the Hokage monument! "Wh-what are we doing up here," she asked.

Naruto smiled and looked over at the village. "Well, there's no better place to watch the sunset. Come have a seat." He patted the space next to him as he sat down atop his father's sculpted head. Hinata quietly sat next to him hugging her knees, eyes focused on the horizon in front of them.

"You know, I used to come up here all the time when I was younger. No one could glare at me up here. I would stand up here and dream of the day my face would be on this mountain. I would swear to be Hokage dattebayo! But now that I'm older, I realize I have other dreams too." He glanced at Hinata from the side watching her hair sway gently in the breeze. He shifted placing his hands behind him. "But don't think I still don't want to become Hokage! I'm working really hard and real soon I'll be Hokage believe it!" Her melodious laughter eased him.

"I've always admired that about you Naruto-kun. You always ran towards your dreams, you never did quit or ever gave up." Her voice was low and soft, yet carrying a weight of importance.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata. The last golden rays of the sun washed her skin aglow. It reflected in her eyes causing them to seemingly sparkle, and her hair swayed gently in the breeze caressing her beautiful face. His gaze, finally, fell on her lips. Oh, how he wanted to capture those rosy lips. The desire to hold her tightly against him reigned in his thoughts. As he took in her beauty he noticed her shivering. Quickly, his orange and black jacket was wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled and muttered a quiet thanks.

She sighed and gazed at a point far off. "Kiba was so kind to me at the beginning," she began. "He would always say such sweet things and bring me gifts. When he asked me to go on a date with him, I felt that I owed him as much. The first month went so well," she sighed heavily her eyes firmly set on the village below. "B-but then….one day we were sparring. He wasn't happy with my progress. Kiba...he thought I was too weak and needed to be pushed harder. T-t-that's when it started. I used to brush off the bruises and cuts as just hard training. But it...it didn't stop." Naruto noticed how hard this was for her to talk about, so he placed his hand over her's signaling it was okay. She could take all the time she needed. In return, she smiled for him.

"He would start belittling me openly always telling me I was weak, useless, a failure," both their fists clenched. "Then, he got more physical. He..he said I deserved it and I….I believed him" tears escaped trailing down her cheeks. Naruto never had a stronger desire to beat someone to a bloody pulp. _'Screw Kiba. I hope he suffers for what he's done.'_ "B-but h-he always said he was s-s-sorry. He seemed so genuinely sorry I….I believed him. M-maybe I am s-stupid" she mumbled between sobs.

Naruto frowned. He could feel her tremble beneath his hand. "Hinata don't you ever say that about yourself! You're one of the smartest people I know! You are kind and strong. Everyone who knows you calls you an angel. Dog breath is the dumb one for not realizing how perfect you are and the next time I see him I'll give a black eye to match the other dattebayo!" She giggled wiping away her tears.

"I was the one who gave Kiba the black eye. I just couldn't take it anymore. Not only did he insult me, but he...he insulted you too Naruto-kun! I couldn't let him say those things…" Her face began to turn a shade of red only her's could. For the first time that evening both noticed it was now dark. The full moon shone above them. _'Wow if I thought she was beautiful when the sun was setting..'_ Her eyes met his, and he realized how much they resembled the moon above them.

"Don't worry Hinata, with me around you'll always be safe," he said offering her his trademark grin.

She nodded and for the first time that evening she graced him with a genuine smile. _'Those lips, they look so beautiful when she smile.'_ Neither realized the space that was quickly vanishing between them, nor the quickened breaths. Suddenly, soft warm lips were pressed against each other. All that could be processed was the delightful chill sent down their spines, and the growing desire for more. He licked her lower lip begging for entrance, and shyly she granted him it. His tongue slid into her mouth. Naruto couldn't help but groan at the sensations he was experiencing. She wove her fingers into his hair as he pulled her closer, and under the light of a full moon, they shared their first kiss.

They broke apart only for the need to breathe, but before they could begin Naruto knew he needed to say something. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "Hinata…," his tender voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Hinata. I..I never knew what it was like to be loved growing up. My only dream was to get people to respect and acknowledge me. I thought if I became Hokage that would happen, they would have to respect me. But now, now I want someone to walk beside someone to….to love me" he blushed, but held his gaze firm. "Hinata I want to walk beside you. I...I love you Hinata".

She gasped shock written across her features, and a lone tear escaped. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I have wanted to hear that for so long. I've...I've loved you all these years, ever since the academy. I admired you, how you never gave and always got right back up. I wanted to be strong like you. It was my always my dream to walk beside you." She paused her eyes full of love. "I love you too Naruto-kun".

And with that confession, Naruto wrapped her up tightly in his arms. He adored the way she felt against him. It was so...perfect. He kissed her passionately, successfully taking her breath away. He broke away from the kiss, but only for a moment. He _needed_ her to know. "I promise Hina-chan to treat you like the hime you are. To stand by you and to grow together. Hinata...I promise to love you always." And she smiled, she smiled because she knew it was true. They both did.

-o-

Well, that's it. Tell me how I did!


End file.
